Beatrice (Video Game)
Beatrice is an original character who briefly appears in "Long Road Ahead" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about Beatrice's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She may have been a resident living in the town of Macon, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse "Long Road Ahead" She was seen at the beginning of the episode, where she was noticed by Lee and Kenny when they returned to the town of Macon, Georgia for more supplies at the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. When Lee and Kenny attempted to move inside the drugstore, she was discovered screaming and fleeing out of a building. She kept yelling desperately for help in hopes that someone would come to her aid, however, her terrified screams only attracted more walkers, causing them to pile into the streets after her. Lee and Kenny were too far from Beatrice to assist, but when Lee used the scope of his hunting rifle to check where the screaming was coming from, he noticed Beatrice receiving a bite in the calf by a walker. Kenny suggested to abandon her, as her screaming and cries for help would draw out the walkers and give him and Lee the necessary time to attain the remaining supplies from the pharmacy. While shrieking for help, another walker bites Beatrice gets bit in between the neck and collarbone and runs away. Lee would have to make a decision on whether to shoot her and put her out of her misery, or allow her to be devoured by the walkers. In-Game Decision Shoot Her ''(Dead): Lee shoots Beatrice in the head, killing her instantly and silencing her screams, much to Kenny's frustration. The walkers, alerted by the gunshot, follow the two men into the drugstore instantly. Lee and Kenny use what time they have to scavenge the supplies they can before they are forced to escape. Later, Kenny brings up Lee's decision to shoot her with Lilly, noting with derision that they could have gotten more supplies if Lee had just allowed her to continue struggling for life. '''Leave Her ''(Dead)': Lee resigns to Kenny's suggestion and chooses to leave her for the walkers. As a result of her continued screams, the walkers swarm her and temporarily ignore Lee and Kenny. The two men are given more time to scavenge for supplies as Beatrice dies outside of the drugstore. Lee and Kenny use what time they have to scavenge the supplies they can before they are forced to escape. Later, Kenny brings up Lee's decision to leave her with Lilly, praising him for how he had stepped up and made the hard decision to help everyone. Death ;Killed By *Walkers ''(Caused or Direct) *Lee Everett (Out of Mercy, Determinant) When Lee reports to Kenny that the screaming woman had been bitten, Kenny attempts to talk Lee out of shooting her so that her noise would attract the walkers to her and buy them time. If Lee consents, then the two of them leave her to die at the hands of the walkers. If instead chooses to mercifully put her out of her misery, he shoots her in the head, much to Kenny's frustration. Otherwise, at Kenny's prodding, Lee would leave her to be devoured by the walkers to buy him time to scavenge. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Beatrice has killed: * Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Long Road Ahead" Trivia *Beatrice is one of the many characters whose name has only been mentioned in credits. *Lee can choose to shoot the walkers around her, but it makes no difference as Kenny will stop Lee if he decides to try and kill more than one walker. *Melissa Hutchison was supposed to voice her, though it was scrapped.Melissa Hutchison interview *In "In Harm's Way", if the player chose to amputate Sarita's arm, her scream is the same audio clip used for Beatrice's scream if they leave her to be devoured by walkers. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Macon Category:Deceased Category:NPC